La Vendetta di Michaela
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: This is my story Michaela's Nemesis in Italian. Questo è il seguito della mia storia 'IL GEMELLO'. Sully viene avvertito da Nube che Corre che una femmina proverà a mettersi tra lui e Michaela, così cerca di far di tutto per evitare che questo accada. Sarà infedele a Michaela? Tu cosa dici? Prova a leggere!


_**This is my story Michaela's Nemesis translated into Italian**_

**LA VENDETTA DI MICHAELA**

_di_

_Linda Ellen ( Linda4him59 )_

_(con la partecipazione di Adriana in qualità di traduttrice ufficiale )_

_Dicembre 2009_

_Dichiarazione di non responsabilità: io non ho alcun diritto sui personaggi di Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman ( ma ad ogni modo i proprietari non li stanno più utilizzando!)_

PROLOGO

L'odore di legna bruciata si diffondeva nella frizzante aria di ottobre mentre due amici fraterni sedevano in complice silenzio attorno a un fuoco da campo all'interno di un teepee fornitissimo. Stavano trascorrendo del tempo insieme mentre le loro donne erano ospiti in una casetta lontano diverse centinaia di metri.

"Ho sempre pensato che fosse una grandiosa idea quella di continuare a tenere il tuo teepee anche se ormai la costruzione della casetta era terminata" osservò Sully seduto a gambe incrociate su un soffice tappeto di pelliccia, lavorando meticolosamente ad una piccola scultura in legno.

"Sì, sono d'accordo e sarò sempre grato a Daniel per avermi permesso di continuare a vivere in una parte della riserva che lui comprò quando il vostro governo la mise in vendita" annuì Nube che Corre, senza più rabbia o risentimento. Ormai aveva risolto il problema molto tempo fa.

"Quando ci siamo sposati", continuò, " io non ho voluto che Dorothy dovesse trascorrere i freddi inverni del Colorado cercando di mantenersi calda in un teepee visto che non c'era abituata. Questo è il motivo perchè ho costruito la casetta per lei, ma è bello avere questo come rifugio aggiuntivo. Lei lo chiama la nostra 'casa estiva', Nube che Corre rise." Quando il tempo è più caldo ci passiamo del tempo e anche dormiamo qui dentro, dal momento che fa più fresco che nella casetta. Qualche volta se sentiamo il bisogno di avere ognuno il proprio spazio, io vengo qui fuori. E posso usarlo per fare cerimonie o come tenda per sudare se voglio. Sono fortunato a riuscire a divertirmi in entrambi i nostri mondi." Sully era pienamente d'accordo con lui.

Chinandosi verso suo fratello, l'indiano ammise senza vergogna, "Devo ammettere, fratello mio, che ci sono state molte notti fredde e sono molto riconoscente di poter dormire in un letto caldo, nella nostra calda casetta. Gli anni cominciano a pesare su queste mie vecchie ossa. Il matrimonio con Dorothy sembra per molti versi, avermi ammorbidito."

Sully ridacchiò e fece cenno di averlo completamente compreso. " So cosa vuoi dire. Quando io e Michaela ci siamo sposati, mi ci è voluto un po' prima di riabituarmi a dormire in un letto – specialmente in uno morbido come il nostro – e a vivere in una casa. Ma adesso – lasciamelo proprio dire – dormire per terra lascia molto a desiderare!"

" E soprattutto, per entrambi noi, questo vorrebbe probabilmente dire che dobbiamo dormire da soli per buona parte del tempo!"

I due uomini risero insieme, completamente a loro agio.

" E' sorprendente pensare a come gli Spiriti ci hanno sorriso - ad entrambi noi! – mandando quelle donne a rendere felice la nostra vita una seconda volta," riflettè Nube che Corre. Dopo Abigail, so che pensavi che non avresti mai più trovato amore nel tuo cuore. E dopo che io ho perso Passero della Neve mi ero rassegnato a vivere il resto dei giorni della mia vita da solo. Ti dico, fratello mio, che ringrazio gli Spiriti ogni giorno per la mia Dorothy. Lei riempie la mia vita allo stesso modo in cui faceva Passero della Neve e anche di più."

"Non c'è bisogno che ti dica che io sento lo stesso riguardo la mia Michaela" Sully rispose, i suoi occhi luccicavano alla luce del fuoco. " Lei è così speciale. Il nostro legame mi ha sempre meravigliato, io so sempre quando lei ha bisogno di me – e lei sa quando io ho bisogno di lei. Per la maggior parte del tempo sembra che noi leggiamo l'uno nella mente dell'altro.

Nube che Corre fece cenno di essere d'accordo, tenendo in mano la freccia che aveva appena terminato di sagomare e facendola vedere a Sully. "Bel lavoro!" si complimentò Sully, "adesso puoi tranquillamente inseguire quell'animale che è arrivato fin qui per mangiarsi l'orto di Dorothy".

"Sì, infatti."

"Alcune volte non ci credo che io e Michaela siamo sposati ormai da dieci anni", Sully continuò.

"Quanti sono adesso per te e Dorothy? Cinque?"

"Quasto sarà il nostro sesto inverno insieme come marito e moglie", Nube che Corre sorrise soddisfatto.

"Sono felice che tutti in città abbiano finalmente riconosciuto il fatto che siete sposati. Non ho dovuto rompere la testa di nessuno per questo, nel corso degli anni", Sully rise, scherzando. Nube che corre rise anche lui e annuì per il forte legame che li accomunava.

Dopo pochi minuti di piacevole silenzio, entrambi gli uomini sentirono la risata delle due donne che arrivava dalla casetta. Sully sorrise compiaciuto, cosa che faceva sempre quando sentiva la risata melodiosa di Michaela. Buttando un'occhiata a Nube che Corre, vide che l'uomo- medicina sembrava essere molto pensieroso.

"A cosa stai pensando?"

Gli occhi scuri incrociarono con evidente tentennamento quelli azzurro intenso.

"Cosa?" Sully stava aspettando.

"Nube che Corre... cosa c'è?"

"Gli Spiriti mi hanno detto qualcosa poco fa, e stavo cercando di interpretare", l'uomo-medicina ammise.

Sully aspettava. Una strana sensazione cominciava a farsi sentire nel suo stomaco.

"Chi riguarda?"

L' sembrava essere indeciso se dirglielo o no. Alla fine parlò.

"Tu, fratello mio."

Il cuore di Sully mancò un battito e la bocca gli si seccò. "Cosa mi devi dire",chiese combattendo l'apprensione che immediatamente aveva la meglio dentro al suo animo, poiché sapeva in prima persona quanto fossero precisi gli avvertimenti di Nube che Corre,

"Stamattina quando Dorothy mi ha detto che tu e Michaela stavate venendo in visita...ho sentito Gli Spiriti che volevano che ti avvertissi. Essi dicono che molto presto una femmina proverà a mettersi tra te e Michaela e per un periodo di tempo sembra che lei ci riuscirà".

"Cosa? Questo è impossibile!" Sully reagì, saltando in piedi. "Quale donna? Dove? Non lascerò che succeda una cosa come questa, Nube che Corre", dichiarò con forza. " Perchè gli spiriti ti avrebbero detto questo?"

"Come ti ho detto, stavo provando a interpretarlo", ribadì Nube che Corre. "Nemmeno a me sembra appropriata questa tesi. So che il tuo cuore appartiene al Dottor Mike. Lo è stato dal primo momento che vi siete incontrati. Eravate destinati a stare insieme. Ma Sully...devi ammettere che _sei stato_ attratto da CerbiattoTremante e le hai anche permesso di baciarti..."

"Questo è diverso!" Sully alzò la voce esasperato. Io non sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto!" abbassando la voce continuò: " e comunque tu sai cosa ha comportato questo nella mia relazione con Michaela.

Diamine! Sono stato _sviato! _Non dimenticherò mai Michaela che mi guardava con le lacrime agli occhi dicendomi: ' non posso stare con te adesso'."

Sully scosse la testa come per liberarsi da dolorose memorie. "Ho promesso a me stesso che se mi avesse perdonato, non avrei _mai _permesso a me stesso di trovarmi ancora in una situazione come quella, e non lo farò! Amo troppo mia moglie per ferirla ancora a quel modo. Lei è la mia _vita,_ Nube che Corre, la mia _anima gemella..._la _canzone del mio cuore."_

L'indiano fece segno di aver compreso. "Lo so, Sully. Ma adesso che gli Spiriti hanno avvertito che qualcuno sta cercando di fare qualcosa, tu puoi stare in guardia. Forse tutto quanto è solo questo – Gli Spiriti che cercano di impedire...un malinteso."

Sully annuì ma nell'espressione dei suoi occhi non c'era niente di tranquillo e rassicurato.

"Andiamo dentro la casetta e vediamo se le nostre donne hanno finito di cucinare." Nube che Corre parlò dolcemente, cercando di mitigare l'umore nero di Sully." Mi è venuta un bel po' di fame. E tu?"

"Sì, un po'", Sully rispose ancora profondamente turbato riguardo la notizia esplosiva che Nube che Corre gli aveva appena annuciato e chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Una domanda torturava la sua mente – dove, quando...e chi?

* * *

Quella notte , da soli nella loro camera la coppia stava sdraiata a letto, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri.

Prima che gli uomini entrassero nella casetta, durante una pausa nella conversazione con Dorothy, entrambe le donne avevano sentito lo sfogo di Sully. _"Questo è diverso! Io non sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto!" _Dorothy aveva dato a Michaela un'occhiata interrogativa, ma il dottore aveva alzato le spalle in risposta, senza sapere cosa dire. _"Cosa intendeva dire? Di chi stava parlando?" _Per qualche strana ragione Michaela era spaventata di uscire allo scoperto e chiederglielo. Intendeva dire _lei_? Era sempre stata consapevole che suo marito era un uomo incredibilmente bello e virile e le altre donne avevano provato ad attirare la sua attenzione per anni ed ora il fatto di non essere più molto giovane gravava pesantemente nella sua mente, Michaela sentiva che cominciava ad andare in agitazione. _Siamo stati così felici ultimamente – per diversi anni non siamo mai stati in disaccordo._

_Non ha agito come se fosse arrabbiato con me...fino a stasera che è..._

Nel frattempo la mente di Sully stava correndo come una macchina a vapore_. Chi è la donna? Qualcuna che conosco? Una straniera?Oh, Signore! Non un'altra volta! Che razza di nido di vespe ha risvegliato il bacio di Catherine! Ci sono voluti i Cani Sciolti che prendessero Michaela perchè io e lei potessimo tornare insieme! Siamo stati così felici in questi pochi anni da quando tutto si è calmato dopo che Katie è stata rapita e Michaela ha perso sua madre. Avevamo quasi una vita _

_perfetta – e io non ho intenzione che niente la rovini! _Completamente in panico, Sully provò a decidere la migliore linea di azione. _Dovrei parlare di questo a Michaela? No, non posso farlo – se la cosa fosse al contrario, diventerei pazzo a sospettare di ogni uomo che la GUARDA. _Conoscendo la propensione di sua moglie per quelle cose che sfuggivano al suo controllo, decise di stare zitto.

_Meglio che non sappia niente – Dovrò solo stare più che attento. Farò in modo di non trovarmi mai da solo con nessuna donna. Dovrò usare l'astuzia. Ce la farò. Io posso..._

"Sully...qualcosa ti impensierisce? Sei così tranquillo... da quando abbiamo fatto visita a Nube che Corre..." Michaela chiese dolcemente, mentre appoggiava le sue mani sul suo torace nudo e le sue dita giocavano con i morbidi riccioli.

Ciò fece uscire Sully dalle sue fantasticherie. Scuotendo davvero la testa per schiarirsi le idee, lui le prese le mani, la baciò sulla fronte e la strinse a se. " Scusami, ho troppe cose in mente".

"Vuoi parlarne?"

"Non ancora. Devo lavorare su alcune cose, prima".

"Sully...non è che sei arrabbiato con me per qualcosa che ho fatto?" Michaela chiese sottovoce, mordendosi il labbro e sperando di non aver esagerato in qualcosa, ben sapendo che le avrebbe parlato quando fosse stato pronto.

"No di certo!" Sully rispose immediatamente, tirandola ancora più vicino. "Perchè mi chiedi questo?" non gli venne in mente assolutamente che avrebbe potuto aver sentito una parte del discorso fatto con Nube che Corre.

"Oh...niente. Mi... stavo solo chiedendo..."

"Non sono affatto arrabbiato con te. Ti amo e tu lo sai. Sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te e i ragazzi, vero? Che farei qualsiasi cosa per farti felice, che non lascerei mai...che qualcuno ti facesse del male."

"Sì, naturalmente. Ma... me lo _diresti _se tu fossi... deluso da me...vero?"

Con ciò Sully rotolò sopra di lei. Sistemandosi tra le sue gambe e appoggiandosi sui gomiti, la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra mentre lei lo prendeva tra le braccia. Aprendo gli occhi sorrise in quelli di lei, prima di baciarla ancora profondamente.

Alla fine si tirò indietro dopo averla lasciata senza fiato e con un accresciuto desiderio, mormorò:

" ho risposto alla tua domanda?"

"Sì" rispose lei, passandogli le mani nei suoi soffici capelli. Lui, abbassò la testa per un altro bacio, e in pochi istanti giunsero praticamente a divorare uno la bocca dell'altra, ognuno nel disperato bisogno di riconnettersi all'altro. A ristabilire il loro territorio, il loro amore, contro qualche nemico sconosciuto, senza che nessuno dei due capisse la tangibile urgenza che sentivano.

Quella notte fecero l'amore con quanta più passione l'avessero mai fatto, il che è tutto dire. La rivelazione di Nube che Corre aveva snervato Sully. Lui sentiva che doveva mostrare a sua moglie quanto lui la amava, che lui apparteneva a _lei _e che niente o nessuno poteva cambiare il fatto.

Michaela sentiva di dover compiacere il marito, di rispondergli allo stesso modo e rifacendo le sue stesse azioni, movimenti e baci. Quando finalmente di unirono a diventare un tutt'uno lei ricevette e incoraggiò ogni potente spinta e quando si fermò per riprendere fiato, lei lo fece rotolare sulla schiena fino a trovarsi sopra, cosa che lo sorprese piacevolmente.

Continuarono ritmicamente, l'uno guidando l'altra verso vertiginose altezze di piacere, raggiungendo simultaneamente il punto culminante, alla fine collassando sudati e ansimanti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

Quando le loro pulsazioni lentamente tornarono alla normalità, si sussurrarono l'un l'altra parole d'amore, impegno solenne e adorazione. Alle fine si addormentarono abbracciati completamente soddisfatti.

Ne' l'uno, ne' l'altra sapevano quello che l'immediato futuro aveva in serbo per loro, nemmeno realizzando quanto questo avrebbe messo alla prova la loro unione.

Ora – vai al capitolo uno.

**CAPITOLO UNO**

Passarono due settimane. Ognuno in città parlava dell'annuale festa danzante di Halloween – la solita – chi ci sarebbe andato con chi, e chi avrebbe indossato cosa, facendo scommesse su chi avrebbe vinto il premio di miglior costume.

Sully era stato eccessivamente distratto dalla sua conversazione con Nube che Corre e si ritrovò a guardare con sospetto ogni donna che guardava verso di lui. Se qualcuna lo salutava educatamente, lui pensava: "Sarà lei?" Da quando erano arrivate in città tutte quelle persone nuove per via del treno e dell'ospedale, gente che non aveva mai visto e che probabilmente mai avrebbe voluto vedere, la sua trepidazione cresceva costantemente.

Pure Michaela era distratta. Stava guardando suo marito e lo guardava per più tempo del solito. Le sembrava che lui stesse covando qualcosa, no, più come se_ aspettasse qualcosa. _Non le veniva in mente niente che potesse avere senso e la loro notte di amore appassionato non aveva risolto il problema. Aveva provato a tirare fuori il discorso con lui in diverse occasioni, ma tutto quello che diceva era che c'era ancora qualcosa su cui doveva lavorarci sopra. Di una cosa era sicura, che non sapeva quanta ansietà ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare.

Quei due erano così distratti da non pensare neanche che non avevano più fatto l'amore dall'avvertimento di Nube che Corre e quella notte d'amore da record. Entrambi andavano a letto ogni notte assorti nei loro pensieri. Si abbracciavano per un po', si davano il bacio della buona notte, ma poi decidevano di mettersi a dormire per cercare di scappare dai pensieri che li tormentavano.

Un lunedì pomeriggio sul tardi, Sully andò alla clinica per dire a sua moglie che doveva fare un piccolo viaggio fino a Pueblo, a circa 20 miglia a sud di Colorado Spring. Non appena girò l'angolo dietro alle stalle, notò diversi grandi carri del tipo di quelli usati per lo spettacolo per propagandare la ''medicina miracolosa'', parcheggiati davanti alla clinica con scritto sui fianchi '' Compagnia Viaggiante Newberry ''. Una piccola folla di uomini e donne aspettava fuori dalla porta della clinica.

"Cosa succede?" Sully chiese ad uno degli uomini.

"Il dottore si sta prendendo cura della nostra leader, miss Lottie Anderson".

"Ahh", Sully disse, prendendo posto su una panchina mentre aspettava che Michaela terminasse.

Un po' di tempo più tardi, il dottor Mike uscì, asciugandosi le mani. Sorrise a Sully e si girò verso la folla per spiegare loro la situazione e i tempi di guarigione. Quando ebbe finito, Tom Newberry, il direttore della compagnia, prese da parte il dottore e le spiego un po' a disagio: " Dr. Quinn, sono imbarazzato di doverle dire questo, ma la vendita dei biglietti non è stata buona ultimamente e mi ritrovo in qualche modo con l'acqua alla gola...beh...questo...riguarderebbe il suo onorario..."

Micahela sorrise e gli assicurò che ci avrebbero pensato in seguito, ma adesso lei doveva controllare il suo paziente che dormiva al piano superiore.

Quando vide che tutto era a posto, Michaela scese al piano di sotto e trovò Sully seduto alla sua scrivania che la stava aspettando. Si alzò quando entrò nella stanza e la abbracciò.

"Quando _loro _sono arrivati qui?" chiese, spingendola indietro per guardarla negli occhi.

"Oh,diverse ore fa", replicò lei, fornendogli i dettagli che conosceva riguardo l'incidente occorso alla donna.

Dopo un altro abbraccio, lei chiese: "Volevi parlarmi di qualcosa?"

"Hmm, oh sì. Volevo dirti che sto andando a Pueblo per pochi giorni per prendere alcuni cavalli per Robert E.".

"Quanto tempo starai via?"

"Solo un paio di giorni".

"Hmm, mi mancherai" mormorò lei, appoggiandosi a lui.

"Anche tu mi mancherai, ma non sarà per molto tempo", lui la rassicurò, abbassandosi per baciarla ancora. "Qui hai finito per oggi?"

"Sì Lottie ha un sacco di persone che l'aiutano, non è necessario che io rimanga":

Detto questo, raccolse le sue cose e chiuse la clinica. Sully l'aiutò a salire sul carro e si diressero verso casa, fermandosi alla chiesa per prendere Katie che aveva terminato la lezione di piano.

* * *

Diversi giorni, dopo la coppia era sotto il portico mentre si salutava prima del viaggio. Michaela aveva preparato per lui una sacca piena del cibo che lui preferiva, dal momento che aveva deciso di fermarsi a dormire fuori città la notte, così da non dover pagare per una camera d'albergo. Un amico cacciatore aveva una capanna nelle vicinanze.

"Starai attento?"

Lui sorrise, "Io sto sempre attento".

"Spero che ti gusterai il tuo pranzo stasera – ho fatto la tua preferita, la torta di mele. Ho provato a farla proprio come la fa Grace – é la sua ricetta," Michaela gli sorrise timidamente.

"Sono sicuro che sarà buonissima", lui mormorò, stringendola a lui respirando il profumo familiare dei suoi capelli che lui amava così tanto. "Grazie del tuo aiuto":

"Quando arrivi a Pueblo, mandami un telegramma per farmi sapere che sei arrivato sano e salvo".

"Sì mamma chioccia" scherzò dolcemente, gli occhi azzurri intenso che guardavano in quelli castano e verdi in confortevole coniugale familiarità.

"Non può una moglie preoccuparsi per suo marito?"

"Non chiedo di meglio" rise lui, abbassandosi per darle un lungo bacio d'addio.

* * *

Cavalcando tranquillo e godendosi il fatto di essere da solo all'aria aperta, per Sully era un divertimento. Un po' risollevato che l'avvertimento di Nube che Corre si era rivelato infondato, non vedeva l'ora di abbassare la guardia e rilassarsi in questi pochi giorni da solo.

Qualche ora prima del tramonto, Sully arrivò in cima alla collina e vide la capanna appena al di sotto. Contento di potersi riparare dal freddo vento autunnale, guidò il suo cavallo in quella direzione.

Raggiungendo la capanna, assicurò il cavallo sotto una tettoia, gli diede dell'avena che aveva portato con se e si diresse all'interno, per verificare le condizioni del suo alloggio per la notte. Sebbene la capanna fosse disabitata da un bel po', trovò una pila di legna da ardere vicino al camino e un arredamento sufficiente per fargli trascorrere la nottata confortevole, che includeva una branda,

un tavolo con due sedie, e una piccola area per cucinare in un angolo. Sully appoggiò la sua borsa e i suoi averi sul tavolo e decise di accendere il fuoco per tirare via il freddo dalla capanna.

Poco dopo era seduto a tavola avendo finito di mangiare la sua cena, incluso un pezzo di torta di mele che Michaela aveva menzionato. Sorrise pensando a quando gli aveva detto che sperava che fosse buona come quella di Grace. Sebbene avesse migliorato tantissimo nel cucinare da quando era arrivata a Colorado Spring, c'era ancora qualcosa che mancava o era differente in lei, comparato a Grace. Questa torta gli aveva lasciato un retrogusto in bocca. Pensò che magari una delle mele che aveva usato non era buona. Guardando il fuoco, sentì gli occhi diventare pesanti e assonnato realizzò che forse sarebbe stato meglio andare a letto. Però prima che potesse approfondire questo pensiero, appoggiò la testa sul tavolo e lasciò che il sonno si impadronisse di lui.

* * *

Qualche tempo dopo...

Tutto sembrava sfocato. _Accidenti! Sento le vertigini. Dove sono? _I pensieri di Sully erano confusi e lottava per uscire dalla nube densa in cui la sua mente era intrappolata. Facendo fatica a tenere aperti gli occhi, si accorse nel momento in cui provò a passarsi una mano sul viso, che non poteva muoversi! Forzando i suoi occhi e stare aperti e alzando la testa, si accorse che le mani e le braccia erano legate strette dietro allo schienale della sedia. Immediatamente seguente si fu la sorprese riguardante le gambe e piedi.

La paura si impadronì di lui non appena si accorse che non era più solo nella casupola.

In piedi a diversi metri da lui stava una donna. La capanna era buia, e con la sola luce proveniente dal camino dietro di lei, non poteva distinguere i suoi lineamenti. Poteva solo vedere che indossava una gonna ampia e i suoi capelli sembravano biondi. Con il cuore che batteva forte, provò con tutte le sue forze a liberare le mani dalle corde. Non si allentavano.

"Ciao" disse la donna con voce sensuale.

Sully sentì il panico che cresceva dentro di lui. Come diavolo era successo tutto ciò? Dove lei... Perchè...Chi...?

"Chi sei e perchè diavolo sono legato?" si sforzò di dire quasi soffocandosi.

"Mmm, a tempo debito, bello". La donna rispose dolcemente, la sua voce bassa e gutturale.

"Senti, se questo è un gioco, non è divertente. Adesso slegami!"

"Tsk, tsk, questo non è cordiale da parte sua, signor Sully".

A Sully stava venendo una crisi di nervi. _No! Oh Dio, no, si sta avverando proprio quello che aveva predetto Nube che Corre. _Lui DOVEVA pensare a qualcosa, un modo per uscire da questo pasticcio, da questa trappola! Ma COME? _Dài! pensa, dài!_

Scosse la testa cercando di liberarsi dalle ultime traccie di sonno, provando disperatamente a pensare a cosa poter fare. Decise di provare con la diplomazia.

"Mi sembra di essere quello svantaggiato qui. Tu sai il_ mio _nome, ma ho paura di non conoscere il tuo. Ci siamo già incontrati prima? Non riesco davvero a vederti se ti metti con la schiena verso il fuoco"

La donna ridacchiò alla sua risposta e Sully sentì l'ansia che gli torceva le budella.

"Sì, so il tuo nome, signor Sully, ma non ci siamo mai incontrati. In realtà, la tua leziosa mogliettina non sa neanche chi sono".

Sentendo questo, Sully alzò la testa di scatto e sforzò i suoi occhi nella luce fioca per cercare di distinguere i lineamenti del viso di lei.

"Mia moglie? Che cosa sai di lei?"

"Ah! Cosa so di _lei? _La grandissima _Michaela Quinn?_ La signora faccio-tutto-in- modo-perfetto

Michaela? Colei che ha _tutto, _mentre io non ho_ niente?_ Quella che ottiene tutto quello che vuole? Sì, so parecchie cose di lei, perchè noi abbiamo una cosa molto importante in comune, anche se lei non lo sa. Un uomo. Il suo nome era Josef Quinn. Lui era anche mio padre."

Sully aprì la bocca sbalordito a questa rivelazione. " Cosa? Mi _sa _che mi stai_ prendendo _in giro!"

"No, signor Sully, non ti sto prendendo in giro. Josef Quinn era mio padre. Mia madre lavorava come cameriera in un albergo a San Francisco 40 anni fa. Era lì per partecipare a una conferenza di medici. Lui le disse che era molto tempo che andava più con sua moglie, che si sentiva solo, etc., etc., e mia madre si innamorò di lui. Lei lo_ confortò, _sai cosa voglio dire. Io sono il risultato di quel conforto."

"Non ci credo! Michaela mi ha raccontato tutto di suo padre. Lui non era la specie di uomo che avrebbe _fatto_ quello!"

"Oh, sì era un brav'uomo, immaginavo che l'avresti detto. Si prese cura di mia madre e di me. Le mandò denaro ogni mese finchè non ho compiuto 19 anni. Lei cercò di vederlo un paio di volte quando tornò a San Francisco per lavorare nell'ospedale che c'era lì, ma aveva portato la sua 'famiglia' e non volle vedere noi. Qui è dove ho visto _Michaela_ per la prima volta". Sully trasalì al modo in cui sputò fuori il nome di sua moglie.

"Allora, cosa vuoi da _me,_ e perchè mi tieni legato?"

"Cosa voglio da _te, _signor Sully? Oh, è molto semplice", rispose lei con la voce che assomigliave alle fusa del gatto. "Ho passato anni cercando scoprire tutto quello che c'è da sapere su Michaela Quinn. _Questa è la mia vendetta :_ sto cercando un modo per portarle via qualcosa così che si renda conto cosa vuole dire vivere senza quella certa cosa. Quando ho scoperto di te e di quanto lei sia pazza per il suo bel marito 'uomo di montagna', sapevo di aver trovato la chiave. Intendo fare qualunque cosa in mio potere per portarti via dalla mia ignara 'sorella', o almeno essere la causa di qualcosa che non potrà perdonarti e che le spezzerà il cuore in tanti piccoli pezzettini".

Prima che Sully potesse dire qualcosa, lei aggiunse, " Io sono qui per provare che sono meglio di lei e intendo farti dimenticare che Michaeala Quinn sia mai esistita!"

Vai al capitolo due.

**CAPITOLO DUE**

"Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?" Sully chiese mentre la donna avanzava verso di lui e si inginocchiava vicino alla sua sedia, sempre rivolgendo la schiena al focolare.

Immediatamente lui notò il suo profumo, una fragranza pacchiana, parecchio strana, che non conosceva e che non gli piaceva. Così vicino poteva vedere che i suoi capelli erano davvero biondi

( e sapevano di fumo di sigaretta) e che i vestito che indossava era aderente, sgargiante e scollato.

"Ti ho seguito fino a qui" mormorò a voce bassa. "Vedi, sono con la compagnia teatrale, lo sono da anni. Quando eri alla clinica e parlavi a _Michaela, _io ero sulle scale interne e ho sentito che dicevi che saresti andato a Pueblo. Questo faceva proprio al caso mio. Non avevo ancora pensato a un modo per poterti pescare da solo. Mia 'sorella' non sospetta proprio niente!"

Lei gli si avvicinò e spostò un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi di lui. "Sono stata in clinica e ho parlato con lei negli ultimi giorni", la donna aggiunse ridendo. "lei mi ha guardato bene, ma non si è nemmeno accorta della nostra somiglianza! E' così piena di se da non notare nessun altro. Oh, ma dopo questa notte, lei non si dimenticherà più di _me!_

Lui girò la testa dall'altra parte, chiedendosi che cosa avesse in mente e provando disperatamente a pensare a qualcosa che le buttasse all'aria i piani. _Non mi sono mai sentito così inutile in tutta la mia vita. Come ho potuto addormentarmi così pesantemente da non accorgermi che mi stava legando come il tacchino per il giorno del Ringraziamento?"_

Trasalì quando sentì le dita della donna che gli toccavano il viso. Tenendolo fermo per il mento con la mano, lo forzò a guardarla, mormorando seduttivamente, "ad ogni modo, il mio nome è Miranda. Miranda Webster."

Sully si sentiva come se fosse nel bel mezzo di un incubo e desiderava disperatamente svegliarsi.

"Guarda, stai soltanto lontana da me. Non ho intenzione di tradire mia moglie, non importa quello che fai. Semplicemente liberami le mani adesso, lasciami andare e dimenticherò l'intera faccenda, va bene?"

Prima che potesse sbattere le ciglia, Miranda mise gli le mani ai lati del viso e premette le sue labbra contro quelle di lui. Lui reagì immediatamente, girando la testa di scatto fuori e ringhiando, "NO! Non hai sentito cosa ho appena_ detto? _Cosa sei, p_azza o cosa?"_

Lei ridacchiò soltanto. "Hmm. Sta diventando più difficile di quello che pensavo. Va bene, devo solo rivedere la mia strategia."

"Perchè fai questo?" Sully domandò rabbiosamente. "Cosa ti ha fatto Michaela?"

"Te l'ho detto," gli disse con voce calma e rauca. "Michaela ha avuto tutto – un padre, una casa bella, una grande famiglia, un'educazione costosa, _tutti _i vantaggi. Ma _io_ cosa ho avuto? Ho sempre dovuto lavorare per avere qualcosa. Mio padre si _vergognava _di _me _perchè non era sposato con mia madre! Non ho mai avuto l'occasione di dimostrargli che valevo tanto quanto la sua preziosa ragazzina!"

"Ma non è colpa di _Michaela! _E' colpa di suo_ padre! _E comunque perchè hai scelto solo Michaela? Perchè non Rebecca, Claudette o Maureen?" Sully urlò, la frustrazione stava avendo la meglio su di lui.

"Perchè _Michaela _era ' il tesoruccio di papà', ecco perchè!" Miranda urlò anche lei.

Sully digrignò i denti e buttò indietro la testa, gemendo per l'esasperazione. Mai aveva desiderato niente così fortemente nella sua vita, come in quel momento, di ESSERE FUORI DA QUELLA CASUPOLA e lontano da questo DIAVOLO!

Rendendosi conto che la rabbia non l'avrebbe aiutata a raggiungere il suo scopo Miranda cambiò tattica. Facendo un lungo respiro, si alzò, con le mani lisciò le pieghe del vestito, si sistemò i capelli e fece qualche passo allontanandosi da lui.

"Voglio scusarmi per aver perso il controllo. Tu devi essere assetato. Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Del tè, magari?"

Sully non poteva credere di essere caduto nelle grinfie di una donna matta e non poteva fare niente per liberarsi! Sospirando frustato, si strinse nelle spalle e si scervellò a pensare ad un modo per tentare di raggiungere con lei un accordo e tirarsi fuori da questa situazione.

Cercando una tazza nell'angolo adibito a cucina, la donna si diresse verso la pentola sul fuoco che Sully aveva riempito di acqua poco prima. Immergendo la tazza e prelevando un po' di acqua calda, passò dall'altra parte del tavolo. Poteva sentirla che si muoveva dietro di lui, con la gonna che frusciava mentre preparava il tè.

Muovendosi ancora verso di lui, Miranda si inginocchiò e avvicinò la tazza alle sue labbra, facendogli bere diversi sorsi. " E' buono?" chiese educatamente.

Lui le diede solo uno sguardo disgustato e continuò a bere, solo perchè _era _estremamente assetato.

Quando ebbe bevuto più di mezza tazza, sorrise e la portò via, mettendola sul tavolo.

Stando ancora in piedi, camminò fino al focolare. Sventagliandosi come una bella donna del Sud, mormorò: "Amore, sembra che faccia leggermente caldo qui, non credi?"

Sully la fissava come se avesse avuto due teste. _Non posso credere che se ne stia lì facendo finta che tutto sia normale._

"Ascolta, te l'ho detto, _non sono interessato. _Non puoi ascoltare quello che ti dico? Sono _innamorato _di _mia moglie _e TU non puoi fare niente per cambiare ciò! Slegami _subito _o quando

_ce la farò _a liberarmi.."

Lei continuò come se non lo avesse sentito.

"Sì. Credo che faccia troppo caldo qui. Oh beh, devo solo mettermi un po' più a mio agio". Detto ciò, con braccia raggiunse il retro del vestito e cominciò a sbottonarlo.

"Hey! Aspetta un po'!" Sully urlò, "non farlo! Non hai proprio alcun pudore? Fermati!" Tuonò più forte.

Miranda ignorò i suoi ordini e continuò a sbottonarsi, guardandolo e godendosi la sua reazione di panico.

_Accidenti, io DEVO uscire di qui! Spero solo che questo sia un terribile incubo e che mi sveglierò._

Provò ancora, ma invano, a liberare le mani, o i piedi. Era legato così strettamente da non riuscire a slegarsi, ma incredibilmente, non era così stretto da impedire la circolazione del sangue.

Sentì il vestito di lei cadere sul pavimento formando un soffice cumulo. Suo malgrado guardò verso di lei ma immediatamente se ne pentì.

Lei stava lì, in piedi in camiciola e mutandoni, il suo corpo splendido nella luce tremolante del fuoco. Poteva vedere i capezzoli dei suoi seni spuntare da sotto il pizzo e una cascata di lunghi capelli biondi intorno a lei. Si chinò per togliersi le scarpe e le calze, facendo con calma e regalando a lui un bel panorama. Deglutì faticosamente, chiudendo gli occhi e girando la testa dall'altra parte.

_Oh, Dio! Mi dispiace tanto Michaela! Ti avevo giurato che non avrei mai guardato un'altra donna. Darei qualsiasi cosa pur di averti qui con me in questo momento!_

Fece un salto quando sentì una mano sul suo ginocchio. Improvvisamente il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata e i palmi delle mani a sudare. _Ma non c'è modo di impedire che la predizione di Nube che Corre si avveri?_

"Ormai dovresti cominciare a sentire gli effetti" mormorò lei con quella voce seduttiva e rauca.

Lui aprì gli occhi per trovarla inginocchiata a terra tra le sue ginocchia, Non riusciva a vedere il suo viso nell'ombra, ma era sicuro che lei stesse ridendo con diabolica soddisfazione. Stava davvero cominciando a disprezzare questa donna.

"Effetti di che cosa?" ruggì, non completamente sicuro di volerlo sapere.

Lei ridacchiò dolcemente. "Sei davvero troppo fiducioso. Il tuo tè. Io ci ho aggiunto un pochino di qualcosa che...aiuti a ridurre le tue inibizioni."

Deglutì a fatica e la gola gli si seccò. Una brutta sensazione gli serrava lo stomaco. " Che cosa ci hai aggiunto?"

Allungando una mano fino al suo petto, cominciò con le sue calde dita ad accarezzare la pelle di lui dove la camicia rimaneva aperta. " Oh, soltanto un interessante miscuglio di erbe che mi ha consigliato un amico. Esso causa ad un uomo di... reagire più velocemente a...certe stimolazioni. Anche contro la sua volontà."

La donna allora cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia. Sully provò a tirarsi indietro, "Non farlo!", scattò.

Ignorando i suoi ordini continuò il suo lavoretto, tirando fuori alla fine i lembi della camicia dai pantaloni di lui, mentre lui continuava a protestare, e aprendo la camicia, lasciando scoperto il torace agli occhi compiaciuti di lei.

Lui si sentiva completamente nudo sotto l'ardente sguardo di lei e per la prima volta nella sua vita capì come si sentano le donne quando sono guardate con lussuria dagli uomini.

All'improvviso si alzò agilmente e afferrandolo per le spalle, gli salì cavalcioni in grembo. " Che cosa stai facendo? Allontanati da me!" le ordinò mentre la fissava.

"Non ancora", lei mormorò guardandolo. Tu hai gli occhi azzurri più ipnotizzanti che abbia mai visto. Sto cominciando adesso a capire perchè Michaela è così pazza di te". Attorcigliando le dita nei morbidi capelli ondulati di lui, lentamente portò le sue labbra su quelle di lui, baciandolo lievemente. La mente di Sully cominciava a turbinare. C'era qualcosa che gli sembrava familiare e per questo si dimenticò di protestare. Aspettandosi resistenza da parte di lui e compiaciuta quando non girò la testa, lo baciò con più passione.

Mentalmente riportò se stesso alla realtà e strappò la sua bocca da quella di lei, "No! Maledetta! Vattene da me!" le gridò a denti serrati. "_Sono sposato, _perchè non vuoi capire! Io _amo _mia _moglie!"_

Lei avvolse fermamente con le mani il volto di lui, ridacchiando, mordicchiandogli le labbra, provando a fargli entrare con la forza la sua lingua nella bocca mentre lui lottava per tenerla ostinatamente chiusa, scuotendo la sua testa '' no'' e ringhiando ''mm mm''. Ad un morso particolarmente forte, trasalì e rantolò rabbioso " Ahi!" dandole l'opportunità di impossessarsi delle sue labbra aperte.

Infilando la sua lingua nella bocca di lui, immediatamente lei diventò più aggressiva e si schiacciò contro il suo petto nudo. Lui poteva sentire i seni della donna attraverso la stoffa sottile della sua camiciola e provò a contorcersi per allontanarla mentre lei gli consumava la bocca con i suoi baci.

Attorcigliando le sue braccia strette attorno al collo di lui, il suo corpo drappeggiato intimamente sul grembo di lui, si arenò seduttivamente sopra la sua virilità. Sentendo il calore tra le gambe di lei anche attraverso i pantaloni di pelle di daino, provò a scappare dal contatto ancora in modo più deciso, ma era legato troppo stretto. _Cosa si suppone che faccia un uomo in un'occasione come questa? _Pensò disperatamente.

Lui era sotto shock per l'audacia di questa donna, mentre era sbalordito dalla forza delle sue braccia e delle mani che gli tenevano ferma la testa. _Maledizione! Io sono solo umano! Non posso resistere a lungo così! _Gridava le sua mente mentre continuava a torcersi e tendersi per quello che le sue restrizioni gli consentivano.

Poi con orrore, sentì il suo corpo cominciare a reagire. _No, NO, NO, NON ADESSO! _Lottando disperatamente per cercare di controllare la sua virilità che si induriva rapidamente, gemette in panico e frustrazione mentre la donna gemeva seduttivamente nella sua bocca, avendo lei pure sentito la sua risposta. Lui non poteva credere che il suo corpo lo stesse tradendo in quel modo! Il suo cuore stava battendo all'impazzata, le orecchie gli ronzavano e lui stava velocemente perdendo il controllo. La predizione di Nube che Corre si replicava nella sua mente, " Per una volta...ci riuscirà...riuscirà...riuscirà." _Dio aiutami, sto perdendo la ragione...lei bacia proprio come Michaela! _Quel pensiero lo sconvolse. _Cosa sto pensando! Quella sgualdrina non è come mia moglie! Michaela è una signora, è dolce e gentile e..._

All'improvviso Miranda interruppe il bacio, ansimando, portò la sua bocca sul collo di lui, baciando e mordendo in modo sensuale la morbida pelle sotto il suo orecchio sinistro mentre lui gemeva frustrato, " BASTA! Mi stai facendo impazzire!" Brividi gli attraversavano tutto il corpo, giù per la sua spina dorsale. Ogni sua terminazione nervosa che possedeva era diventata sensibilissima e si sentiva stordito. _Che cosa mi sta succedendo? Come farò a spiegare tutto questo? Chi mi crederà? Se un altro mi raccontasse che questo è successo a lui, gli direi che è un dannato bugiardo! _La sua integrità mentale resisteva a malapena e debolmente continuò a cercare di guizzare via da lei.

"_Sento _quanto mi desideri" lo provocò maliziosamente, punzecchiandolo ancora un volta. "Dài, rilassati! _Una sola volta _con me e ti farò dimenticare _lei_ del tutto! Mordicchiandogli il lobo e facendo correre la lingua lungo il bordo dell'orecchio mentre cercava di controllare il suo corpo che lo tradiva, lei sensualmente gli sussurrò " Mmm, come sai baciare bene tu."

In qualche modo questo fu la sua rovina.

Sentendo le parole familiari che _sua moglie _usava sempre per innalzare in lui la fiamma della passione, gemendo sconfitto mentre la bocca della donna tornava sulla sua. La sua volontà fu annullata mentre il suo corpo in qualche modo si era convinto che quella era sua moglie. I piani di lei cominciavano a ingranare, con soddisfazione la donna trovò in lui un partecipante ben disposto. Baciandolo sempre più appassionatamente, ben presto arrivarono ad ansimare e gemere l'uno nella bocca dell'altro. La sua virilità pulsava terribilmente per la necessità, dominando la ragione, mentre la sua coscienza sembrava roteare per la galassia al di fuori del suo controllo.

Lei ora sapeva di averlo in pugno e senza interrompere il bacio, allungò le braccia dietro di lui, liberandogli magicamente in un attimo le braccia. Invece di spingerla via, però, queste braccia lo tradirono e si avvolsero attorno al corpo di lei come se avessero avuto mente propria, stringendola sempre di più.

Cercava disperatamente di tenere a freno le sua violenta passione, la sua mente era in agitazione, fluttuando selvaggia tra angosciosa colpevolezza e l'intenso desiderio che lo consumava. _Vuoi davvero tradire Michaela? _La sua coscienza gridava. _Cosa ti succede? Deve essere il miscuglio che mi ha dato questa diavola. _Rispose alla sua stessa domanda. _Cosa diavolo C'ERA in quella roba? Dio, aiutami, non riesco a fermarmi!...Ma...DEVO! IO devo fermare tutto questo ORA!_

Sfruttando ogni briciola della sua forza di volontà per combattere il fuoco di passione che bruciava il suo corpo, interruppe il bacio, ansimando, "Non è giusto! Non posso farlo!"

" Oh Sully, ti prego, non fermarti" gemette lei, cercando di riconquistare la sua bocca, "Ho tanto bisogno di te. Ti prego, fai l'amore con me!".

"NO!" ruggì lui, mettendo le mani sulle sue braccia per spingerla via mentre la rabbia veniva in suo soccorso come il Quinto Cavalleggeri. Le braccia di lei si aggrapparono salde attorno a lui mentre la spingeva, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

"Sully, perchè mi _respingi?_ Lo supplicò disperatamente.

"STAI LONTANA DA ME, DONNA!"

"Oh Sully, _TI PREGO! _Ba-"

In quel momento una voce che gridava dall'entrata, li interruppe **"Cosa càspita sta succedendo qui!" **Dopo di che tre cose successero in rapida successione:

la donna gridò e saltò giù dal grembo di Sully.

Sully anche balzò, ma dal momento che i suoi piedi erano ancora legati, perse l'equilibrio e cadde a faccia in giù con la sedia sopra di lui.

L'intruso scoppiò a ridere.

Vai al capitolo tre.

**CAPITOLO TRE **

Sully si svegliò sentendo un delizioso profumo di uova e pancetta.

Lentamente aprì gli occhi, la mente annebbiata mentre provava a ricordare dov'era. Guardandosi attorno, vide il proprietario della capanna, il suo amico Jackson McLeary, che gli sorrideva dal tavolo.

"Bene. Finalmente hai deciso ti tornare tra i vivi?"

Improvvisamente gli tornò in mente tutto e si mise seduto diritto sulla branda, cercando come un folle la donna. Per suo sollievo, la capanna sembrava proprio com'era quando si era addormentato la sera precedente.

Il suo corpo era totalmente rilassato e lentamente si alzò, scendendo dal letto. Coprendosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. _Grazie Dio! Era solo un sogno! Solo un sogno folle!_

"Stai cercando quella donna? E' andata via."

La testa di Sully si girò di scatto a sinistra e fissò McLeary. "Quale donna?" chiese, sperando contro ogni speranza.

"Quella a cui tu stavi gridando, arroccata sul tuo grembo quando sono arrivato la scorsa notte", rispose. "Comunque, che cos'era tutto ciò? Strizzandogli l'occhio continuò " pensavo tu fossi felicemente sposato Sully, ma hey – se desideri provare qualcosa di diverso di tanto in tanto, beh..."

"NON MI PIACCIONO QUELLE COSE!" Sully eruttò rabbia. McLeary lo guardò.

" Dì pure quello che vuoi, amico".

"Non è così! Lei mi ha intrappolato qui e cercato che io...io..."

McLeary ridacchiò e gli fece un cenno con la mano, tornando alla sua colazione. "Sto solo prendendoti in giro, Sully. Ho sentito che le dicevi di starti lontano. Chi è, ad ogni modo?"

Sully ignorò la domanda per farne una lui, " Non ricordo niente dopo che tu sei entrato. Cosa è successo?"

McLeary ridacchiò ancora. "Beh, quando sei caduto hai battuto la testa e da solo ti sei messo fuori combattimento. La donna ha preso velocemente i suoi vestiti e se li è rimessi. Poi si è abbassata per controllare se stavi bene e mi ha chiesto di aiutarla a metterti sul letto. Sembrava che volesse assicurarsi che la tua testa fosse a posto e si è seduta vicino a te. Non ha parlato molto. Io ho fatto un giaciglio vicino al fuoco in modo da chiudere gli occhi per un po'. Alle prime luci dell'alba, un paio di ore più tardi, ha preso la sua roba e se ne andata."

Sully annuì pensieroso, massaggiandosi le tempie cercando di fare andare via il feroce mal di testa che lo aveva assalito nel momento in cui si era messo a sedere.

"Ma tu hai lasciato che quella donna ti legasse a quel modo?"

"No! Certo che no!"

"E allora come ha fatto?"

"Non lo so", Sully ammise con imbarazzo. "Ho mangiato quello che mia moglie mi ha preparato per cena e sono andato a dormire. La cosa che so è che poi mi sono svegliato così...legato alla sedia", terminò con il viso rosso per la vergogna.

Diede un'occhiata di nascosto al suo amico per trovarlo che ridacchiava silenziosamente.

" Non andare a raccontare in giro niente di quello che hai visto, capito?" L'uomo di montagna disse stizzito.

McLeary alzò la mano in giuramento, "Non una parola, amico, non una sola parola", lo rassicurò.

Sully tornò a massaggiarsi le tempie dolenti, desiderando che quello _fosse _solo un sogno.

"Vuoi o no un po' di uova e pancetta?"

Sully ci pensò su per un secondo ma si accorse che l'idea di mangiare non allettava per niente. "Meglio che vada. Voglio portare a termine quell'affare a Pueblo e tornare a casa."

"Sicuro, Sully." McLeary rispose, chiedendosi in che modo il suo amico avesse intenzione di spiegare dell'ultima notte a quel dottore che era sua moglie – o se non ne avesse affatto!

* * *

La donna cavalcò verso Colorado Spring il più velocemente che il suo cavallo poteva portarla.

_Che pasticcio è venuto fuori la notte scorsa! Proprio a quell'ora McLeary doveva decidere di tornare alla casetta? L'intera cosa si è rivelata un imbarazzante fiasco e ha rovinato tutti i miei piani._

Si trovava a cinque miglia a nord della città, allora si fermò e guardò alle sue spalle per essere sicura che _lui _non l'avesse seguita. Ci mancava solo quello.

_Non mi aspettavo che resistesse così tanto. Ero sicura che avrebbe ceduto molto prima. Avrei dovuto dargli molto prima le erbe. Ma poi, se McLeary avesse aperto la porta e ci avesse scoperto mentre lo stavamo facendo? _Un'immagine realistica di quello che avrebbe potuto accadere la fece rabbrividire.

Mentre continuava a cavalcare, tornò a pensare a Sully e a tutto il protestare che aveva fatto. _Era così divertente mentre teneva la bocca chiusa a non voleva che lo baciassi. Ma poi quando finalmente l'ha aperta, non riusciva a non contraccambiare – oh, mamma mia! Come bacia quell'uomo! E che occhi azzurri ha! _Ridacchiò. _Tanto di cappello, Michaela Quinn, sei sicuramente una donna fortunata! Mi chiedo se si sarà svegliato e cosa starà pensando in questo momento. Si starà chiedendo chi sono – E dopo cosa farò?_

Incitò il cavallo al galoppo, volendo essere a casa prima possibile e fare dei piani. _Devo essere preparata quando lo vedrò ancora._ Riguardo al quando, di questo non poteva esserne certa, ma non voleva che accadesse nello spazio aperto della foresta selvaggia. Oltretutto sembrava che volesse cominciare a piovere, e quello sarebbe stato ciò di cui aveva bisogno!

* * *

Avendo finito di recuperare i cavalli a Pueblo per Robert E., Sully cominciò immediatamente il viaggio lungo 20 miglia per tornare a Colorado Spring.

La sua coscienza lo stava uccidendo e gli faceva male lo stomaco per la colpevolezza. E non era tutto: aveva un feroce mal di testa da quando si era svegliato quella mattina e sembrava che in bocca avesse del cotone. Nel complesso, si sentiva senz'altro uno schifo.

Coprì la distanza a tempo di record e si fermo poco per lasciare riposare l'animale e per riposare lui stesso. L'unica cosa che aveva in mente era tornare a casa da Michaela. Avrebbe voluto prendersi a calci per non averle detto prima della predizione di Nube che Corre_. Mi crederà ancora adesso?_

In verità era molto più che preoccupato. E se quella donna fosse andata da Michaela – e se le avesse anche detto cosa era successo? Dio, non poteva pensare a questo, era troppo orribile anche solo da prendere in considerazione.

* * *

Sully diresse il suo stanco cavallo attraverso la città, tenendo per le redini gli altri quattro che aveva raccolto per Robert E. Mentre passò davanti alla clinica diretto allo stallaggio, guardò l'edificio cercando di capire se Michela ci fosse stata o no, ma non riusciva a capirlo. Era già passato da un po' l'orario in cui di solito chiudeva alla sera. Ne' cavalli, ne carri – nemmeno quelli della compagnia teatrale – erano visibili. Non sapeva cosa pensare di quella sensazione di terrore che sentiva nel suo stomaco e che poco alla volta si stava facendo riconoscere – la donna sarà andata con loro? _Dio, speriamo che sia così!_

Girando l'angolo scorse Robert E. alla forgia e si avvicinò allo steccato, scivolando giù stancamente e salutando il suo amico.

"Hai fatto in fretta, Sully", osservò il maniscalco, asciugandosi le mani e andando verso l'uomo di montagna per contraccambiare i saluti. " Non ti aspettavo fino a domattina".

"Sì, beh...sono dovuto tornare in città prima di quello che avevo previsto. Hai visto Michaela qui attorno? E' alla clinica?"

"Sì, è là. L'ho vista circa un'ora fa che salutava quegli attori. Sicuramente ha stretto una bella amicizia con loro mentre erano qui", Robert E. rise, mentre si toglieva il cappello e si grattava la testa

Sully sentì la spirale di paura stringergli i visceri.

"Davvero?"

" Sì, l'ho vista un paio di volte al caffè, mentre chiacchierava con alcune donne, specialmente con una bionda. Ha trascorso un po' di tempo con lei. Sai come sono fatte le donne: a loro piace raccontarsi segreti e cose del genere".

Lo stomaco di Sully si girò sottosopra. _Una donna! Si raccontavano segreti! Oh, no! Che cosa devo fare..._ Non volendo che Robert E. lo vedesse sudare e per questo cominciasse a fare domande, si sforzò di sembrare normale.

"Sì, bene. Meglio che vada adesso. Ci vediamo Robert E."

"Arrivederci, Sully! E grazie per aver fatto il viaggio fino a Pueblo al posto mio."

Pensando che sarebbe stato molto meglio che non avesse fatto quell'orrendo viaggio, Sully fece un cenno con la testa e gli fece un piccolo sorriso, la sua mente divorata dall'imminente conversazione.

_Accidenti! Quanto mi piacerebbe non doverlo fare! Ma so che devo dirglielo. Se non lo faccio e lei poi lo viene a sapere, sarà molto peggio. Ovviamente...se Miranda non glielo ha ancora detto!_

Camminò lungo la strada e svoltò l'angolo verso la clinica come un uomo che doveva essere giustiziato. Avendo pensato e ripensato a quello che doveva dirle lungo tutta la strada da Pueblo fino a casa, non era ancora arrivato a qualcosa che gli sembrasse credibile.

Raggiungendo il portico della clinica, Sully si fermò per cercare di calmare il suo nervosismo. Girando la maniglia a spingendo la porta, entrò. Procedendo con ordine, prima sarebbe andato da lei, per vedere di che tipo di umore era, e da lì avrebbe deciso il da farsi.

Michaela non era in sala visite così immaginò che fosse di sopra da qualche parte. Lentamente e in silenzio salì le scale, sentendola bisbigliare lievemente nella stanza di degenza più lontana. Si fermò fuori per captarne l'umore. Non sembrava contrariata. Questo era buono! Quanto amava sentire la sua voce. Gli tornarono in mente ricordi di quando stava seduto vicino a lei in chiesa mentre cantava o tutte le volte che tornava a casa e la trovava che canticchiava sottovoce. Immagini di lei con la biancheria in mano o che cullava Katie, apparvero sullo schermo della sua mente e all'improvviso si rese conto della forza intensa del suo amore per lei. _Io la amo così tanto...Ho così tanto bisogno di lei...Cosa farò se non mi perdonerà? Farò tutto il necessario – Trascorrerò il resto della mia vita cercando di fare la pace con lei, se devo!_

Poi deglutendo faticosamente, varcò la soglia.

Lei stava terminando di rifare il letto e dava la schiena alla porta, cantando sottovoce 'Beautiful Dreamer'. Sully la guardò per un istante, innamorato di ogni movimento del suo corpo e del frusciare dei suoi bellissimi capelli lunghi. Percependo la sua presenza, lei si girò per guardarlo.

"Sully! Sei tornato prima! Pensavo saresti rimasto via un'altra notte", sorrise con piacere, andando verso di lui e gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo. Lui la abbracciò con forza e riconoscenza, da non voler più lasciarla andare. _Di, quanto amo questa donna! Come è bello tenerla tra le braccia, è sempre così buono il suo profumo. _Guardando in alto verso il cielo pensò, _Vorrei tagliarmi un braccio piuttosto che farle del male nel modo in cui mi sto preparando a fare. Dio! Perchè questo doveva succedere?_

Percependo qualcosa di diverso in lui, Michaela si tirò indietro e lo guardò in volto. Vedendo il livido sulla fronte e l'espressione afflitta dei suoi occhi, immediatamente gli mise le mani sul suo viso e sulla testa, entrando in 'modalità dottore'. "Stai bene, Sully?"

Lui la guardo in modo triste e annuì. "Sì, sto bene. Ho solo un forte mal di testa."

"Un'altra emicrania?"

"No, questo è stata causata da qualcos'altro".

Prima che lei potesse parlargli ancora, Sully la prese per mano e la portò verso il letto, facendola sedere. Facendo un passo indietro, la guardò ancora per un momento e disse: " Michaela, devo dirti una cosa, ma ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che ascolterai tutto quello che ho da dirti prima di parlare, va bene?"

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono, mentre guardandolo fisso cercava un indizio e un piccolo nodo di paura si formava nel suo stomaco.

"Sully, cosa c'è?. Mi stai spaventando."

"Michaela...questo che sto per fare è per me molto difficile, ma devo dirti che cosa è successo l'altra notte...che cosa ho fatto."

"Sully..."

No, per favore. Lascia solo che ti dica tutto". Sospirando più volte, cominciò a fare su e giù davanti a lei. _Da dove comincio?_

"Michaela... prima lascia che ti chieda qualche cosa. Hai per caso fatto amicizia con uno di quegli attori, una donna di nome Miranda?"

Michaela lo guardò confusa e scosse la testa, "Sully...tu...tu non..."

Lui ricominciò in fretta appena prima che lei potesse continuare. "La scorsa notte sono andato alla casupola, sai, quella di Jackson McLeary. Ho mangiato il pranzo che tu mi avevi preparato, e poi non molto dopo, mi sono addormentato. Quando mi sono svegliato..." E qui si girò e la guardò negli occhi per farle vedere che era sincero, "Io ero legato a una sedia e c'era una donna nella casetta."

Lei scosse la testa "Su..."

Lui alzò una mano per indicarle di stare zitta, "La donna mi ha detto chi fosse e cosa ci stesse facendo lì...cosa voleva fare..._con me." _Michaela aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa , ma lui continuò con determinazione. "Lasciami finire, è già così difficile. Questa donna, disse che il suo nome era Miranda Webster, beh... è per metà tua sorella." Lui la guardò ma nor riuscì a leggere l'espressione nei suoi occhi, forse era in stato di shock, ma non ne era sicuro. Continuò veloce, volendo solo arrivare alla fine. "Michaela, 40 anni fa tuo padre andò a San Francisco e beh, mise incinta una donna. Miranda è il bambino che nacque. Lei è cresciuta odiandoti e cercando vendetta. E' venuta qui apposta per causare problemi tra di noi..."

"Sully, aspetta! Tu..."

"No! Michaela, per favore! Sto cercando di dirti...quella donna, mi ha ingannato, ha messo qualcosa nel tè e me lo ha fatto bere". Continuò, facendo uscire le parole più veloce che poteva mentre camminava avanti e indietro vicino al letto, con una mano sulla fronte.

"Non so cosa fosse, un tipo di erbe o qualcosa che mi ha fatto _impazzire. _Michaela, è venuta su di me in un modo così _focoso, _mi ha baciato e si è strofinata su di me, e...un uomo può sopportare molto e non...l'ho respinta meglio che potevo, ma le braccia e le mani, le gambe e i piedi erano legati alla sedia! Erano così stretti che non ho potuto nemmeno muovermi, ma ho provato a girarmi dall'altra parte e a stare fuori dalla sua portata. Poi...é successo una cosa di cui mi vergogno così tanto..."

A questo, Michaela si alzò e gli girò la schiena facendo pochi passi nella stanza. Un braccio era stretto attorno al suo stomaco e la mano dell'altro le copriva la bocca. Poteva vedere che le sue spalle stavano tremando.

"Amore, per favore, non piangere." Sully la pregò, la sua voce rotta dall'emozione mentre il suoi rimorso si quadruplicava, le sue parole che uscivano con crescente velocità. "Michaela, piuttosto preferirei _morirei adesso_ che doverti dire questo – ma...io devo dirti _la verità_...io...io ho, beh...mi sono eccitato e tutto a un tratto ho pensato che stessi baciando _te _e il mio corpo è impazzito! Non riesco a spiegarlo! La predizione di Nube che Corre – ha detto che una donna avrebbe provato a mettersi tra di noi e io stavo facendo di tutto per evitare che questo si avverasse. Ma sono tornato in me, e l'ho fermata e l'ho spinta via. Te lo giuro! Mi stai sentendo? Non _ho fatto niente_ con lei! McLeary ha aperto la porta proprio in quel momento, grazie a Dio. Sono saltato su, sono caduto a terra e ho battuto la testa. Mi sono svegliato questa mattina e la donna era andata via," terminò, la sua voce quasi un lamento.

Sully aspettò, guardandola mentre le sue spalle tremavano silenziosamente, provando a pensare quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Doveva lasciarla meditare? Prenderla tra le braccia? Mettersi in ginocchio e pregarla che lo perdonasse? Le aveva appena spezzato il cuore senza nessuna possibilità di rimediare? Nessun uomo dovrebbe mai odiare, ma il sentimento stava affiorando dentro di lui per questa estranea che che si era intromessa a forza nelle loro vite felici. Se fosse stata lì in quel momento, le avrebbe volentieri messo le mani attorno al collo e le avrebbe tolto la vita.

Finalmente, fece un paio di passi verso sua moglie, allungando le braccia e tirandola gentilmente per una manica. "Michaela? Amore?" disse dolcemente. "Per favore, non evitarmi. Non mandarmi via. Dimmi qualcosa. _Non lasciare che vinca lei!"_

Mise gentilmente una mano sul braccio di lei e lentamente la fece voltare.

Quello che vide lo scioccò assai di più che se lei lo avesse preso a sonori schiaffoni.

Vai al capitolo quattro.

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO**

Lei stava ridendo! Rideva così tanto che le lacrime le scendevano dagli occhi!

Tra tutte le reazioni a cui Sully si era preparato – quella da risata isterica non c'era. Lui stava lì completamente interdetto, guardandola mentre cercava di trattenersi.

Alla fine, si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano e riuscì a dire ansimando, "Oh Sully, ho quasi paura a dirtelo..."

"Dirmi cosa?" chiese Sully, pensando che forse tutto questo l'aveva spinta oltre la sanità mentale.

"Sully..._IO SONO MIRANDA!"_

Tutto si fermò.

Cercando di fare ordine e rimettere insieme i pezzi di un puzzle caduto sul pavimento, Sully lentamente ripetette: "_Tu sei...Miranda..."_

"Sì".

"Allora...la scorsa notte...io non...lei era..."

"LEI ero IO, Sully."

Non appena si rese conto, sentì la rabbia cominciare ad assalirlo mentre pensava alla sofferenza che aveva dovuto sopportare nelle ultime 24 ore.

"Michaela! Perchè ca...perchè MI HAI FATTO questo?"

"Sully! Pensavo che tu SAPESSI che ero io! Io stavo giocando al nostro gioco! Brandon, ricordi?"

Sully inciampò nel letto e stancamente vi sprofondò, tenendosi la testa dolente tra le mani, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "Sai quanto sono stato male a causa di tutto ciò? Stavo _male _perchè mi sentivo colpevole. Io _credevo _di _averti tradita,_ Michaela!"

Lei rapidamente gli andò vicino e si inginocchiò tra le ginocchia di lui, mettendogli le braccia attorno al collo e baciandolo sulla guancia.

Appoggiando la sua testa contro le mani di lui che ancora tenevano la testa, disse: " Scusami, Sully.

Saprai sicuramente che non ti avrei mai ingannato e che non avrei mai voluto che tu soffrissi. _Davvero_ pensavo che tu sapessi che ero _io..._che tu stessi _fingendo_ di resistermi solo per gioco. Appena prima che Jackson aprisse la porta, stavo cercando di dirti la nostra parola per farti capire che ero stanca della finzione. Io volevo solo che tu facessi l'amore con me". Lei terminò dolcemente.

In ritardo, Sully ricordò la donna che diceva, "Ba..." ma in quel momento non l'aveva identificata come la loro parola – _baseball._

Lui si tirò indietro per guardarla negli occhi. "In ogni caso, perchè stavamo ancora giocando a quel gioco? Pensavo avessimo detto che non lo avremmo _fatto _mai più!"

Michaela abbassò gli occhi imbarazzata. "Pensavo che tu...ti stessi annoiando con me..."

"Che cosa?" Sully sussurrò sgomento.

"Per due settimane, ti sei aggirato come un anima in pena, tenendo il muso, infelice...Non riuscivo a trovare una causa a questo o una qualsiasi cosa che ti aiutasse, eccetto il gioco che hai menzionato prima."

"Oh Michaela! Io non tenevo il muso, ero _preoccupato"._

"Cosa intendevi quando hai detto che Nube che Corre aveva predetto qualcosa?"

Sully la guardò negli occhi, così contento di poterle dire finalmente ogni cosa.

"Ti ricordi due settimane fa quando siamo andati a trovarlo? Beh, poco prima che arrivassimo alla casetta, lui mi disse che Gli Spiriti volevano che mi avvertisse che una donna avrebbe provato a causare problemi tra me e te."

"Io e Dorothy ti abbiamo sentito gridare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non sapevi che 'lei' aveva avuto intenzione di fare 'quello'. Di chi stavate parlando? Continuavo a chiedermi ...se ero io."

"Sully abbassò gli occhi per un momento e poi disse. "Catherine".

"Catherine?"

"Si, Nube che Corre se ne è venuto fuori con qualcosa che mi ha fatto un po' infuriare."

Michaela saggiamente decise di non chiedere e di lasciar perdere.

"Così tu eri così preso dalla paura che una donna cercasse di fare qualcosa, che questo ti ha reso cieco riguardo al fatto che ero _io_ con te nella casetta?"

Sully ridacchiò alla ridicola assurdità di tutto questo. "Sì, sembra che sia così."

"Mamma mia! Che coppia che siamo!" Michaela ridacchiò insieme a lui.

Sully allora la abbracciò, tirandola dentro al cerchio delle sue gambe per un bacio molto necessario. Tirandosi indietro, la guardò profondamente negli occhi, vedendo amore, passione, adorazione che sfavillavano insieme dentro quella bellezza. Come poteva restare arrabbiato?

"Prova a dirmi", Sully cominciò ora che si era calmato e che la colpevolezza per quello che era successo si era miracolosamente allontanata da lui, riuscendo finalmente a rilassarsi per la prima volta in due settimane, "In che modo sei stata ispirata a fare tutto questo?"

Michaela rise maliziosamente e si alzò per sedersi sul letto di fronte a lui.

"Veramente, è stato piuttosto divertente," cominciò, i suoi occhi animati da malizia. Sully la guardò, i suoi occhi azzurro intenso che brillavano, pensando quanto innamorato fosse di questa donna speciale e stupefatto per lo sforzo che aveva fatto per essere sicura che lui non si sarebbe 'annoiato ' con lei.

"Tutto ha avuto inizio quando ho curato Lottie Henderson per le costole fratturate di cui soffriva quando cadde da cavallo". Sully fece un cenno con il capo in modo che lei continuasse. "Mentre la stavo controllando il giorno dopo, lei vide che ero preoccupata. Lei era molto persuasiva e amichevole e... prima di accorgermene, le stavo raccontando delle mie paure nei tuoi confronti e della nostra relazione."

"Tu hai raccontato ad una estranea di noi?" Sully chiese moderatamente sorpreso conoscendo l'inclinazione di Michaela per la riservatezza.

"Beh...sì. Io e lei sembravamo andare così d'accordo, più o meno come fu con Sam molti anni fa. Io le ho raccontato qualcosa riguardo le mie paure e quando mi ha chiesto se conosceva qualcosa che potessi fare che magari ti divertisse...le ho raccontato qualcosa su 'Brandon'.

Sully rise nel sentire ciò, immaginando cosa veniva dopo.

"Lei mi ha detto che avrei dovuto fare la stessa cosa e poi...una cosa porta ad un'altra. Lei mi ha prestato i vestiti e la parrucca..."

"Era per QUEL motivo che sapevano di sigaretta e di profumo da pochi soldi?"

"Michaela ridacchiò, "Sì, e mi dispiace che Lottie fumi così tanto. Poi abbiamo stabilito che personaggio avrei dovuto interpretare e i dettagli che lo avrebbero reso convincente. Abbiamo trascorso ore a fare piani, anche durante la colazione e il pranzo al Cafè e lei mi ha dato suggerimenti sul modo di comportarmi come...una svergognata", terminò arrossendo leggermente.

A Sully venne in mente che quella era 'la bionda' con cui Robert E. la vide mentre si raccontavano i segreti. "Eri proprio convincente! Donna, ti sei accorta che cosa mi hai _fatto?" _La sgridò in modo scherzoso. "Diamine, non sapevo di essere sposato con una così brava attrice!"

Michaela arrossì ulteriormente, "Ma io veramente non stavo recitando, pensavo che tu sapessi che ero io e che tu stessi solo fingendo di essere scioccato":

Sully fece un cenno con la testa, volendo che lei gli raccontasse più dettagli. "Dimmi, quando mi hai legato? E perchè non mi sono svegliato mentre lo facevi?"

"Oh, è semplice. Ti ho legato perchè 'Miranda' non sarebbe davvero riuscita a trattenerti nella casupola se tu non avessi voluto restare, saresti andato diretto fuori dalla porta e l'avresti lasciata lì."

Sully annuì alla sua valutazione, specialmente riguardo allo stato d'animo in cui si trovava! "E riguardo al motivo per cui non ti sei svegliato...ricordi la torta di mele che ti ho fatto? Beh..." ridacchiò " ci ho messo un ingrediente in più che ti ha fatto addormentare rapidamente. Ho aggiunto un pochino di mandragola. Poi mentre ti stavamo legando, io ti ho tenuto sotto...cloroformio."

Pensando al fatto che la mandragola doveva essere il retrogusto che aveva notato, rise all'ingegnosità della sua eccezionale moglie. Sully continuò: "Ha senso. Aspetta un minuto..._noi?"_

Alzò un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo.

"Beh, si vedi...Io sapevo dov'era la capanna, così non ho dovuto seguirti da vicino standoti dietro. Lottie e diversi uomini della compagnia teatrale mi hanno portata con uno dei loro carri e lasciata mezzo miglio dalla casetta. Lottie mi ha vestito – mi ha cosparso con quell'orrendo profumo – e abbiamo aspettato finchè non eravamo sicure che ti fossi addormentato. Siamo entrate dalla finestra e abbiamo cercato dov'eri, addormentato al tavolo. Qualcuno degli uomini è venuto con noi e ci ha aiutato a metterti sulla sedia e legarti in modo che non potessi fare niente per liberarti facilmente."

Il pensiero che loro stessero facendo tutto questo mentre lui era come morto era un po' sconvolgente per Sully, per non dire imbarazzante. Michaela sapeva a cosa stava pensando e velocemente lo rassicurò, "Oh, non ti preoccupare! Gli uomini hanno pensato che eri un uomo proprio fortunato se la tua donna volesse affrontare tutto questo travaglio per farti una sorpresa e fare un gioco

'riservato' solo a te."

Sully scosse la testa, schiarendosi la gola un po' impacciato.

"Va bene. Mi dici cos'era quella roba che mi hai messo nel tè? Sicuramente mi ha fatto fare un'esibizione grandiosa!"

Michaela rise maliziosamente, "Oh, quella era una speciale miscela di cui Nube che Corre mi ha raccontato una volta e io ho...beh, ho dovuto raccomandarla a quei pazienti più anziani che hanno notato di avere difficoltà... um..." arrossì vedendo l'espressione negli occhi di lui.

Sully rise al suo imbarazzo, "Sì, ho una certa idea della cosa."

"Si, beh...è un miscuglio di semi di zucca, sabal serrulata e ginseng e devo dire che è davvero potente. Penso comunque che, usata su di te dal momento che tu, beh...ovviamento non hai bisogno di quel tipo di aiutino..." arrossendo si schiarì la gola, "può essere quello che ti ha fatto venire mal di testa stamattina", terminò timidamente.

"Ma se tu pensavi che io sapessi che eri_ tu..._perchè hai pensato che ci fosse bisogno di darmi _quello?"_

Non appena ebbe finito di dire questo, lei guardò da un'altra parte timidamente, ma Sully le mise un dito sotto il mento e la obbligò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio interrogativamente.

"Era perchè... pensavo che ti fossi stancato di me."

"STANCO DI TE!" Sully non poteva credere alla sue orecchie. "Dopo quella nottata d'amore che abbiamo vissuto due settimane fa?"

"Sì, ma è stata _due settimane fa, _Sully!"

Si guardarono fissi l'un l'altra mentre entrambi si rendevano conto di come suonava la cosa, come se fosse stato due _anni _fa, e scoppiarono a ridacchiare per l'assurdità della cosa.

"Mamma mia, guarda che strani scherzi può fare la mente!" Michaela disse senza fiato.

"Te l'ho detto!" Sully ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

"E così suppongo che volevi trascorrere la notte con me ma McLeary ti ha rovinato un po' la faccenda, eh?"

"Oh, Sully! Che fallimento! Ero così imbarazzata che lui mi abbia visto vestita così, o meglio – _svestita. _Per caso _mi_ ha riconosciuta?"

Sully scosse la testa ridendo, "No, ha pensato che io stessi cercando un diversivo!"

"Oh, mio Dio! Non so se _questo_ è una bella cosa o no – e se si sparge la voce?"

"Gli ho detto che è meglio per lui che non dica niente. Non credo che lo farà. Ha visto come ero sconvolto".

"Oh Sully! Come abbiamo potuto essere così folli!" Michaela mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi azzurro intenso che adorava.

"Non lo so, so solo che SONO contento che sia finita!" Replicò, abbassandosi per baciarla dolcemente. Lei immediatamente portò le mani verso l'alto e le infilò tra i capelli di lui, accarezzandogli la faccia con i palmi mentre continuava a baciarlo.

"Mmm, amo il tuo contatto. Vale milioni di dollari". Sully mormorò baciandola sulla guancia e tenendola stretta a lui

Sedettero vicini in confortevole silenzio per diversi minuti, godendo solo del fatto che le cose erano tornate normali.

Poi improvvisamente sentirono un suono familiare di una certa bambina di nove anni che correva su per le scale e la voce di Katie che urlava, " Mamma, dove sei?

Loro risero e si sedettero schiena contro schiena.

"Qui, tesoro! Michaela chiamò la loro bambina".

Correndo nella stanza, Katie strillò quando vide Sully e saltò dritto nelle sue braccia.

"Papà, sei a casa! La mamma diceva che saresti stato via _due _notti!"

Sully sorrise con indulgenza e incontrò gli occhi di Michaela al di sopra della testa di Katie, strizzandole l'occhio "Sono voluto tornare prima per stare ancora con la mia ragazza preferita."

"Sono io, papà?"

"Certo che sei _tu_, sei o no la mia ragazza preferita?" Sully le disse dolcemente, tirandola indietro e guardandola nei suoi grandi occhi castani e togliendole i lunghi capelli biondi dal viso.

"Sempre, papà. Ti voglio così tanto bene!"

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, dolcissima ragazzina."

Michaela osservava con amore la tenera scena di padre e figlia insieme.

"Cos'era tutto quel rumore un momento fa, signorina? Non ti avevo detto che le signorine per bene non gridano per le scale a quel modo?" Michaela sgridò amorevolmente quel maschiaccio della sua figliola.

"Sì, signora. Scusa, mamma. Ma io volevo chiedere se potevo andare a Denver per il fine settimana con Betsy e tutta la sua famiglia. Sua mamma ha detto che potevo."

"Tutto il fine settimana? Non sono sicura di questo. Sai che non mi piace che stai via di casa per molto tempo, " Michaela rispose immediatamente, ancora leggermente iperprotettiva da quando Katie fu rapita cinque anni prima.

"Ma mamma!"

"Abbiamo parlato prima di questo, signorina."

"Papà, per favore, posso andare?" Katie lo pregò, guardando Sully con gli occhi che gli ricordavano molto Michaela dei quali faceva fatica a resisterne al fascino.

"Ah, Michaela, non possiamo lasciarla andare solo per questa volta?"

"Sully! Ci sta mettendo uno contro l'altra, non lo vedi? Dobbiamo essere concordi in queste decisioni!"

"Ma è solo un fine settimana!"

Entrambi i genitori sentirono la rabbia e la frustrazione crescere nei confronti dell'altro.

Poi improvvisamente, Sully scoppiò a ridere.

Stupita Michaela, non riuscì a fare niente se non fissarlo.

"Katie, dolcezza, vai al piano di sotto e aspettaci. Scenderemo fra un minuto". Sully gentilmente ordinò a sua figlia, baciandola dolcemente sulla guancia a dandole una spintarella verso la porta.

"Va bene, papà" rispose, saltellando felice fuori dalla stanza.

Dopo che udirono i suoi passi terminare di scendere la scala, Sully si girò verso Michaela con uno sciocco sorriso sulle labbra. Michaela non apprezzò il suo umorismo.

"Di cosa diavolo stai ridendo?"

"Il pezzo mancante del puzzle è appena andato al suo posto. Alla espressione perplessa di lei rispose, " la predizione di Nube che Corre. Ricordo che disse proprio che una FEMMINA avrebbe tentato di mettersi tra di noi e che per un periodo di tempo avrebbe potuto riuscirci. Io penso che stesse davvero parlando di Katie"

Entrambi allora scoppiarono a ridere.

"A pensare a tutta la preoccupazione e i problemi che ha causato!" Michaela scosse la testa meravigliata.

"Penso che davvero l'incidente con Catherine abbia lasciato una cicatrice sulla mia coscienza," Sully timidamente ammise. Prendendo la mano di Michaela nella sua, baciò ogni dito, guardandola entusiasticamente negli occhi. "Ricordavo continuamente quanto ti ho fatto soffrire con Catherine e mi sono consumato a fare di tutto per evitare un altro errore del genere. Te lo prometto. Non farò mai più una cosa così. MAI."

Michaela gli sorrise con amore e si abbassò per dargli un tenero bacio. "Non lo farò neanch'io." Sussurrò lei, volendo intendere la velenosa reazione che aveva avuto e come lo aveva respinto.

Sully la aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e la tirò tra sue braccia per un bacio dolcissimo, che immediatamente diventò molto profondo mentre lei diventava vulnerabile e lui le esplorava la bocca con la lingua, ferma a danzare con quella di lei. Dopo un po' di tempo entrambi si tirarono indietro per i brividi che il tocco dell'altro procurava.

"Adesso cosa dobbiamo fare con la signorina Katie che è giù dalle scale?" Michaela chiese al padre di sua figlia.

"Beh, che ne dici se parliamo ai genitori di Betsy, vediamo quali sono i loro piani e poi decideremo insieme".

"Suona bene" Michaela rispose.

Lasciarono la stanza tenendosi per mano e scesero le scale per raggiungere la loro impaziente figliola che li aspettava.

Ora vai all'epilogo!

**EPILOGO**

In città la gente si stava radunando per il ballo della festa di Halloween.

Nel corso della settimana dall'incidente di 'Miranda', la coppia era stata così indaffarata che non aveva avuto tempo per parlare dei costumi che avrebbero indossato al ballo. Michaela era stata indaffarata a cucire il costume da principessa di Katie, lavorandoci anche nei momenti in cui non aveva pazienti da curare alla clinica. Di fatto, non aveva ancora visto Sully dalla mattina presto e quando era arrivata a casa lui non era ancora lì.

Aiutando Katie a prepararsi, Michaela improvvisamente si rese conto che non aveva ancora deciso quale costume lei avrebbe indossato. Tuttavia pian piano un sorriso le si disegnò sul viso e immediatamente preparò quello che le serviva per vestirsi prima che potesse cambiare idea.

Quando arrivò l'ora di andare, Sully ancora non era si era fatto vedere. Michaela aiutò Katie a salire sul carro e insieme si diressero in città.

Quando arrivarono, Jake aiutò lei e Katie a scendere, guardò Michaela em quando a scoppio ritardato si accorse chi era rimase a bocca aperta sbalordito.

"Wow, Dr. Mike! Non sembri...ah...beh...ehem...che bel costume", terminò debolmente, realizzando che qualsiasi cosa dicesse, avrebbe potuto essere presa nel modo sbagliato dalla sua molto attenta e gelosa moglie, che era proprio vicino a lui.

"Grazie, Jake...Io penso..." Replicò Michaela, facendo un saluto con la testa a Teresa. "Avete visto Sully sa qualche parte?"

"No, non credo".

"Oh, beh, sono sicura che arriverà tra poco", Michaela disse, cominciando a preoccuparsi un po' per suo marito. Mentre si voltava per dirigersi verso i festeggiamenti, notò divertita che Teresa stava tirando suo marito per il braccio e stava cominciandogli a fare una bella ramanzina.

Cedendo alle richieste di Katie, decise che avrebbe potuto accontentarla se voleva andare con suoi amici, e guardò la sua ragazzina mentre correva via con Betsy per andare a giocare ad afferrare lr mele con i denti e le mani legate dietro la schiena, insieme agli altri bambini. Guardandosi attorno notò al consueta schiera di streghe, gnomi, pirati, diavoli, fantasmi etc., e sorrise, chiedendosi quest'anno chi avrebbe vinto il premio di miglior costume.

Sperando che Sully volesse finalmente apparire, passeggiò con noncuranza fino al tavolo del punch e si versò un bicchiere di quella bevanda con il mestolo che era nel grande recipiente. Annusando che Hank non ci avesse aggiunto niente di strano, soddisfatta ne bevve un sorso.

Improvvisamente, le vennero brividi di piacere sul collo all'attaccatura dei capelli, nel sentire una voce familiare che le mormorava piano vicino all'orecchio" Bene! Guarda chi c'è! Miranda Webster!"

Lentamente lei si girò e alzò gli occhi sul bel viso malandrino di _Brandon Sully._

Lei rimase senza fiato, compiaciuta che anche lui avesse avuto la sua stessa idea._ Solo un altro esempio della nostra sconcertante connessione!_

Determinati a divertirsi con il loro gioco stavolta, gli amanti si calarono nei loro rispettivi ruoli.

"Ciao, Brandon", Michaela mormorò nel tono suadente di Miranda. "E' da molto tempo che non ci vediamo".

"Sì, troppo a lungo." Brandon rispose con voce roca, mettendole una mano dietro la testa e avventandosi su di lei per darle un bacio molto intimo. Il respiro le si fermò quando infilò la lingua nella bocca di lei. _Dio, adoro come bacia!_

"Sono sorpreso di vederti qui", Brandon continuò mentre faceva un passo indietro, "Pensavo che questi abiti appartenessero a una certa Lottie."

"Beh, lei mi ha permesso di tenerli, in caso io volessi riprovare a...stuzzicare un po' Sully"

"Lui ridacchiò lievemente, guardandosi attorno che nessuno facesse caso a loro. Non c'era nessuno.

Lui la guardò negli occhi, vedendo quel familiare luccichio che amava così tanto. La sua bellezza gli toglieva il fiato, come al solito,

Sentendo la musica che attaccava, mormorò," Ti piacerebbe ballare?"

"Sì, moltissimo".

Lei appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e lui le prese l'altra mano e la portò sulla pista da ballo.

Prendendola tra le braccia, lui la tirò sfrontatamente vicino mentre ondeggiavano alla musica, lui la teneva ferma con le sue mani appoggiate sul sedere. Lei non ci mise molto tempo a sentire quanto lui fosse 'compiaciuto' di ballare con lei. Sentendosi davvero dispettosa, forse per i vestiti che le davano un'audacia che normalmente non aveva, lei si alzò in punta di piedi e gli sussurrò all'orecchio, " Sei contento di vedermi...o hai messo la pistola in una strana posizione?"

Provò a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere e la fece girare al ritmo della musica, "_Tu_ che cosa dici?" le chiese ridacchiando, facendo un passo indietro e guardandola negli occhi mentre lui faceva in modo di tenere i loro fianchi incollati, senza perdere mai il passo. Il pensiero di quanto era migliorato nella danza nel corso degli anni, attraversò la sua mente.

"Penso..." cominciò lei con civetteria, " Che non avrò bisogno di usare quelle erbe con _te _come ho dovuto fare con tuo fratello."

Lui ridacchiò, " Beh, sì, tu sai... che Sully è sempre stato un po' troppo santerellino per i miei gusti. Era così spaventato della collera di Michaela, che non riusciva proprio a rilassarsi e a divertirsi con te."

"A Michaela piace che lui sia un santerellino – per la maggior parte del tempo."

"Mi sa che quello è un dritto!"

"Mmm hmm".

"E quando _non_ le piace che lui sia a quel modo?"

"Sussurrandogli ancora nell'orecchio, fece le fusa, "Quando sono soli...nella loro stanza..._nudi."_

Ormai, tutti gli altri stavano cominciare a guardare l'enigmatica coppia sulla pista da ballo e cominciavano a rumoreggiare tra loro riguardo chi fosse la donna con cui Sully stava ballando.

"**Quella è _Michaela?"_**

"**Non lo so, ma spero proprio che lo sia da come sta ballando con lei"**

"**Se non lo è, il Dr. Mike gli toglierà la pelle di dosso da vivo."**

"**Ci puoi scommettere!"**

"**Beh, per l'amore del cielo! Se MIO marito stesse ballando con lei a quel modo con un altra donna, anch'io gli toglierei LA PELLE!"**

Facendo ancora ruotare Miranda intorno alla pista e facendola andare indietro con la schiena in una ben eseguita flessione, riportandola in posizione eretta Brandon le sussurrò, " Che ne dici se io e te la finiamo qui e troviamo un posto per sbaciucchiarci appassionatamente un po'... e magari a fare qualche altra attività'"

"Beh, non sono sicura" Miranda obiettò. "Non dovevamo stare attenti alla _loro_ ragazzina?"

Brandon rise e alzò il suo sopracciglio.

"Ha tutti loro che si prendono cura di lei – tornerà a casa con Matthew e trascorrerà la giornata con lui."

"Capisco" rispose, guardandolo dritto nei magnetici occhi azzurro intenso che adorava, mentre ondeggiavano assieme.

"Significa sì?"

"_Tu _cosa pensi?" rispose, lanciando un sorriso impertinente al suo affascinante bellissimo marito bandito.

A questo lui ridacchiò sordidamente, la prese per mano, e si fecero largo tra i danzatori per recuperare il loro carro, entrambi a conoscenza del fatto che non avrebbero avuto bisogno di una certa parola in questa nottata così tanto attesa, di incessante passione.

E adesso, nessuno OSI gridare la parola..._Baseball!_

_**Suggerimento: torna indietro a rileggere il capitolo due, quello della seduzione. Adesso, sapendo che era Michaela dovrebbe essere anche più divertente capire per cosa Sully ha sudato: per niente!_

Fine -

Ora se vuoi, vai a ' l'estasi' finale.

* * *

**' L'ESTASI ' FINALE**

****ATTENZIONE****

**Quello che segue è l'inevitabile conclusione di un episodio pieno di 'seduzione' della nostra coppia preferita. Questo pezzo è valutato una secca ''M'', per cui, se credete che per voi sia un po' eccessivo e non siete portati a leggere certe cose, non andate avanti!**

"Significa sì?"

"_Tu _cosa pensi?" Lei disse indirizzando un sorriso impertinente al suo bellissimo e affascinante marito bandito.

A questo, lui ridacchiò sordidamente, la prese per mano e si fecero largo tra i danzatori per recuperare il loro carro, entrambi a conoscenza del fatto che non avrebbero avuto bisogno di una certa parola in questa nottata così tanto attesa, di incessante passione.

Il cuore di Miranda stava battendo all'impazzata mentre Brandon teneva la mano di lei nella sua, appoggiata al suo fondo schiena, lei dietro e lui avanti che la tirava tra la folla di danzatori in costume che ondeggiava lentamente. Il pensiero di passere un'intera notte di passione coniugale tra le braccia dell'affascinante 'gemello' di suo marito era totalmente inebriante. Il corteggiamento di Sully non mancava mai di eccitarla, causando alla punta dei piedi di incurvarsi e alla schiena si inarcarsi per l'estasi._ Cosa c'è di così diverso in Brandon? E se fosse anche più bravo?_Il solo pensiero le faceva venire caldo.

La mente di Brandon continuava a ritornare sull'inebriante conversazione che aveva appena avuto con l'attraente quasi sorella della moglie di suo fratello. _Diamine! Michela ha amoreggiato con me molte volte prima d'ora, ma c'è qualcosa riguardo questi vestiti, suppongo, che aggiunge benzina al fuoco. Mmm mmm, che donna! Sully, ragazzaccio, sei proprio un tipo estremamente fortunato!_

Finalmente raggiunsero il loro carro. Brandon salì per primo poi si abbassò per tirare su Miranda e farla sedere vicino a lui.

Jake si avvicinò alla coppia. "Lasciate la festa così presto? Siete appena arrivati!"

" Sì, beh...noi...abbiamo qualcosa di più importante da fare", Brandon balbettò, guadando Miranda e aspettandosi che diventasse rossa, trovandola invece che lo guardava con malcelata libidine.

"Non volete restare per il concorso?"

"Credo che faremo la competizione per conto nostro", Miranda replicò senza vergogna, mentre Brandon tratteneva il respiro e tossiva per schiarirsi la gola.

Jake rimase sbalordito e a malapena riuscì a dire, " Se è così..." mentre Brandon schioccò le redini e guidò velocemente il carro lungo la strada verso la fattoria.

"Oh, Signore!" Miranda esclamò, mettendosi una mano sopra la bocca. " Davvero ho detto quelle cose...a Jake e alla gente? Che cosa mi è preso!"

Brandon la guardò con la coda dell'occhio e fece una risata roca, circondandole la vita con un braccio e tirandola vicino. Avvicinandole la bocca all'orecchio le sussurrò seduttivamente, "Questo è 'niente', ma ho in mente di cambiare questo fatto in un futuro molto prossimo".

Lei si girò a guardarlo a bocca aperta per la sua sfacciataggine mentre la bocca di lui copriva immediatamente la sua in un intenso bacio, eliminando in modo efficace ogni altro pensiero dalla sua mente. Mentre le loro lingue danzavano insieme, un pensiero spontaneo le tornò in mente – _Dio se amo i suoi baci!_ Non ce la faceva più ad ASPETTARE di arrivare a casa.

Brandon schioccò le redini ancora, spingendo i cavalli a coprire la distanza che li separava da casa il più in fretta possibile, tenendo Miranda stretta contro di lui e saltuariamente gettando furtivamente lo sguardo dentro la sua scollatura con una gioia prettamente maschile. Non ce la faceva più ad aspettare di poter mettere le mani su quelle curve! Il suo cuore accelerò il battito.

Anche Miranda nel frattempo lanciava occhiate furtive a Brandon. Sebbene adorasse gli abituali abiti di pelle di daino e la camicia di cotone, in silenzio ammise che il modo di vestire di Brandon causava al suo cuore di agitarsi in modo indecente. Con i capelli legati, il cappello basso sulla fronte e la fondina legata sulla gamba, assomigliava quasi ai disegni di Jesse James che aveva visto. Si era sorpresa di non essere stata una di quelle che perdevano la testa per i 'ragazzacci', come alcune donne sembravano fare – già, ma una volta! - ma adesso era più bello perchè lei sapeva com'era lui nel suo animo e questo faceva la differenza.

Finalmente i due amanti arrivarono a destinazione. Non volendo rovinare l'umore, Brandon saltò giù e la prese velocemente, facendola scivolare dal sedile nelle sue braccia per un bacio appassionato.

"Mi faresti un favore? Stai qui. Non muoverti" le sussurrò nell'orecchio, il calore del suo respiro le mandava deliziosi brividi su e giù per la schiena. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu annuire, il suo stomaco agitato come quello di una sposina novella.

Veloce come un lampo, staccò i cavalli dal carro e velocemente li mise nella stalla. Chiuse la porta della stalla dietro di lui, attraversò il cortile in tre passi, la prese in braccio e la fece ruotare attorno mentre strillava con gioia, poi entrò rapidamente all'interno, chiudendo la porta con il piede.

"Pensavo che non riuscissimo più ad arrivare a casa", mormorò lui catturando le bocca di lei con la sua mentre la faceva scendere al suolo. "Dio quanto ti voglio!"

Baciandolo anche lei con ancora più passione, lei gemette, " Sbrigati! Non voglio aspettare un altro minuto!"

Senza ulteriori preamboli, entrambi cominciarono ad armeggiare con i vestiti dell'altro, i pezzi cadevano sul pavimento attorno a loro mentre ognuno divorava la bocca dell'altro, ansimando e gemendo. Prima il cappello di lui, la parrucca di lei, il cinturone di lui, il vestiti sexy di lei, la camicia e gli stivali di lui, le scarpe con i tacchi alti e le calze di lei, tutto raggiungeva il pavimento in rapida successione.

Interrompendo il bacio, lui afferrò velocemente una coperta che si trovava sulla sedia a dondolo e la stese sul pavimento davanti al camino ancora acceso. Prese lei per mano, la tirò vicino e la baciò sul collo, baciandola ancora, mordicchiandole l'orecchio mentre le sue braccia la avvolgevano.

"Mmm...adoro il tuo profumo. Sono felice che tu abbia messo il tuo profumo, invece che il suo", sussurrò, le sue labbra le causavano brividi di piacere che la percorrevano da capo a piedi mentre piegava indietro la testa lasciandogli libero acceso.

"Anche tu hai un buon odore", mormorò sognante. "Sono felice che hai dimenticato il whisky e le sigarette, stavolta". Lui ridacchiò per questo, le sue mani che lavoravano ai bottoni della sua camicetta, mentre lei lavorava ai bottoni dei pantaloni di lui. Non riuscivano a slacciarli più in fretta!

"Finalmente adesso _so_ che adesso sei felice di vedere me, perchè la pistola è sul pavimento", ridacchiò impertinente, mentre lui si sfilava i pantaloni che lo costringevano, seguiti dalle calze.

"Accidenti, però! Ma guarda che razza di sgualdrinetta sei a parlare a questo modo!" scherzò lui, mordendole l'orecchio e muovendo le sue labbra a scendere fino al suo seno. Inspirò profondamente quando le sue mani lo accarezzarono, massaggiandolo seduttivamente. I suoi pollici le eccitavano i capezzoli. Sentì le ginocchia cedere.

"Solo per le tue orecchie" lo prese in giro lei, mordicchiandogli e baciando l'ampio spazio tra le sue spalle. Per essere più a suo agio, alzò le braccia e gli slegò i capelli, permettendo alle morbide ondulazioni di cadere giù, nelle quali immediatamente lei intrecciò le dita.

Dopo pochi secondi, i rimanenti pezzi di vestiario caddero al suolo, lui la prese in braccio per appoggiarla dolcemente sulla coperta posizionando il suo corpo sopra di lei mentre allargava le gambe pronta a riceverlo.

"Facciamo l'amore" gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, le sue mani che accarezzavano sue e giù la sua schiena.

"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine" mormorò mentre si abbassava e velocemente la penetrò, la deliziosa, calda, umida femminilità di lei lo riceveva, tutto.

"Oh Sully" lei sussurrò in estasi mentre lui cominciò lentamente e spingere in profondità in modo deciso, ogni suo movimento le mandava ondate di piacere attraverso il corpo. "Perchè _ è_ così bello?" disse sottovoce, girando la testa per attaccarsi alla bocca di lui in un bacio profondo, la sua lingua immediatamente si infilò nella bocca di lei, facendo anche lì l'amore come a ripetere quello che faceva nelle parti intime.

Dopo aver sopportato di recente una così elevata tensione emotiva, la passione di Sully, crebbe quasi istantaneamente sapendo che non sarebbe stato capace di mantenere il suo solito controllo. Estasiandola con le sue labbra, ben presto entrambi cominciarono ad ansimare e gemere l'uno nella bocca dell'altro mentre le sue spinte diventarono più profonde, più veloci e più potenti. Continuarono a lungo, portando il partner sempre più in alto, mormorandosi amorevoli, sensuali parole l'un l'altra, facendo in modo che nel compagno crescesse la passione.

Prima di quanto fosse mai successo, Michaela sentì una deliziosa eccitazione nel profondo e si aggrappò a lui con entrambe le mani, tirando su le ginocchia per dargli pieno accesso e preparandosi a cavalcare le onde di estatico godimento.

"Oh Dio, Michaela, sto per venire", gemette, buttando indietro la testa mentre l'orgasmo velocemente prendeva il sopravvento su di lui. "Mmm...oh...oh...sì...sììììììììììì!" gemette lui con virile fervore man mano che perdeva il controllo.

"Sì...Sì...Sì! Sully! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Michaela gridò in estatico piacere mentre si univa a lui in un simultaneo orgasmo, inarcando la schiena e andando incontro alle sue spinte mentre le sue dita si agitavano in reazione alle sbalorditive sensazioni dell'animo, le dita dei piedi si piegavano strette.

Mai prima avevano fatto l'amore in modo così selvaggio e passionale – nemmeno in occasione del record di durata stabilito tre settimane prima.

Alla fine, totalmente senza respiro e ansimando, il sudore dei loro corpi mescolato insieme, gli amanti collassarono in reciproca, coniugale meravigliosa beatitudine. Troppo esausto per poter resistere sollevato sulle braccia senza gravare tutto il suo peso su di lei, Sully la strinse forte e lentamente rotolarono su un fianco, ancora uniti.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando il loro respiro tornò normale, Sully deglutì e alzò languidamente e lentamente una mano sul viso di Michaela per accarezzarla.

"Tutto bene?" sussurrò lui, girandosi lentamente per baciarla sulla tempia,

Lei sorrise beatamente nell'oscurità, pensando con amore a quanto meravigliosamente dolce e preoccupato era sempre suo marito nei suoi confronti. "Sto divinamente", gli rispose lei.

La coppia stava sdraiata nell'oscurità della loro casa beatamente soddisfatti dell'appagamento sessuale, ognuno pensando quanto era fortunato ad avere l'altro. Il loro matrimonio non avrebbe potuto essere più fantastico e meraviglioso di così, impressionati dalla vastità della potenza dell'amore e della passione che l'uno sentiva per l'altra.

Improvvisamente Sully ridacchiò sottovoce.

"Cos'è che ti diverte?" Chiese Michaela.

"Stavo solo ripensando a quello che hai detto a Jake. Chi dobbiamo dire che ha vinto la competizione?"

Michaela rise divertita, la sua voce come musica per le orecchie di Sully.

"Non saprei dire chi ha vinto... direi che è stato un pareggio...ma sono certo di una cosa..."

"Che cosa?"

"Che non mi sentirai mai più dire la parola_ baseball!"_

Detto questo, i due scoppiarono a ridere assieme, godendo della loro complicità.

**- QUESTA VOLTA SIAMO DAVVERO ALLA FINE -**

Hurrà! Per l'entusiasmo di M & S!

* * *

**_Abbiamo cominciato da poco tempo a tradurre le storie del Dr. Quinn in italiano._**

**_Se vi sono piaciute, se vi siete divertiti e pensate che possano piacere anche a qualche amico, anche se non è necessariamente ancora fan di Sully e Michaela, fate passaparola!_**

**_Abbiamo in progetto di tradurre molte altre storie, sarebbe bellissimo poter contare su di voi!_**

**_Grazie!_**

**_ Linda e Adriana_**


End file.
